1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an attachment profile for terminating a wall erected in balloon framing, in particular a knee wall or a round wall, which can be placed on the upper and/or lower front sides of the at least approximately vertically erected stud profiles of the wall. The attachment profile has two side webs, which are spaced apart from one another by the width of a profile web, and are connected to one another by the profile web, and combine to form a U-shape. The profile web is notched in such a manner that the fastening tabs are cut out of the profile web so as to be pivotable around the deflection edge, which connects the side web to the fastening web in each case.
2. The Prior Art
Such an attachment profile is described in German Utility Model DE 20 2006 004 085.4. The previously known attachment profile also relates to the problems of having to connect U-profiles to erect a stud wall produced in dry mortarless construction or a wall having to be connected to the floor and the ceiling of a structure and having to be braced and fastened predominantly in the horizontal direction of the situated attachment profile for this purpose. These stud profiles are preferably CW profiles, whose name originates from the C-shape of the stud profiles in question. These profiles are then planked on one or both sides—optionally with thermal insulation, a noise barrier, or corresponding installation levels interposed. Plasterboard or chipboard slabs come into consideration as typical planking.
In a similar way to the internal structure, external walls may also be produced in metal or wood balloon frame con-struction and planked accordingly.
A knee wall is understood as the vertical wall between the load-bearing roof structure, i.e., typically the wooden truss and the uppermost story ceiling, i.e., essentially the extension of the house exterior wall upward and below the roof. Depending on the roof pitch and degree of extension, this wall may be implemented having different heights. In many cases, the knee wall is only implemented knee-high, hence the term “knee wall”.
In a design of this type, the problem exists of how the upper attachment profile, which is predominantly implemented as a U or L profile, is to be connected on one side to the vertically erected stud profiles and on the other side to the typically diagonally aligned roof truss, so that the stud wall erected in dry mortarless construction is reliably fixed in this way.
This problem is solved according to DE 20 2006 004 085.4 in that an attachment profile, which was predominantly developed as U-shaped, has two side webs, which are connected to one another by a common profile web. Fastening tabs are incorporated in the profile web on both sides, which may each be bent over around their particular linkage edge, so that it is possible, using these fastening tabs, to set an angle corresponding to the roof truss, fasten the attachment web to the roof truss, and simultaneously connect the two side webs as intended to the vertically erected stud profiles.
The design of the previously known attachment profile was based on the idea of incorporating the fastening tabs on both sides into the profile web, so that the same attachment profile for fastening on a roof truss running on the left of the attachment profile or if needed a roof truss running on the right can be fastened in that either the fastening tabs situated on the left or the fastening tabs situated on the right on the attachment profile are used for fastening.
However, practice has shown that the design, because of the fastening tabs incorporated on both sides of the profile web, may lack the intrinsic strength which is sometimes needed for securing the stud walls.
Moreover, the questionable design could only be used in connection with linear stud walls, i.e., not in connection with round walls or other curved walls or wall sections, for example.